Monsters and Heros
by lovestory121
Summary: Hawkeye and Hulk always seem to get into trouble, but when the Avengers see Hulk attack Hawkeye, is all as it seems? Has the Hulk finally become a monster? Or do the Avengers not know what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

This Monster, This Hero

Tony Stark was having a good day. He was working on a new Ironman suit. Hulk and Hawkeye were out, so the house was quiet. He could hear his radio for once. At this rate he'd have the new suit finished in no time. Reaching back for a spanner he found himself humming along to the radio. He could get used to this, knowing his luck though there would be some major catastrophe that the avengers would have to deal with. Everyone seemed to want to attack lately despite the fact that the Avengers always came out on top. Still if it was quiet for too long that could be equally as worrying as imminent attacks.

Steve Rogers was in the mansion's gym, lifting weights in blissful silence. Steve liked silence it helped him concentrate. He was still adapting to this time, but found it easy to think when he was doing something mechanical, like lifting weights. Thankfully no one had come to disturb him today, so he could work his body whilst letting his mind wonder. Black Panther was in Wakanda and had taken Ant-Man with him, Captain America liked the Panther. He followed orders, but knew when to take action too. He was quiet and thoughtful and knew when not to ask stupid questions. Unlike several other people he could think of. Ant-Man, he knew, had a brilliant mind but was more of a pacifist than a fighter, Steve didn't have a problem with that, he just found it strange that someone with the technology to make himself huge and tiny, didn't want to use that to stop people who were evil. Deciding to let his mind go blank for a while, Rogers let himself drift away whilst his arm carried on pumping the weights.

Thor was again talking to Jane Foster. He liked the bravery of the paramedic. She put herself in danger despite not having any powers or basic fighting training, to help people. He was intrigued by her. They were once again discussing his father, and despite the fact that Jane couldn't help him get back into Asgard, she was sympathetic and offered advice. He found all mortals intriguing really. Although Stark and his technology did occasionally cause him anger and confusion, Ironman had saved him on several occasions.

Wasp was enjoying herself on the roof of the Avengers mansion, happily sunning herself by the pool. Last time she had been up here had been with the Hulk and Hawkeye and it had started snowing. She scanned the sky quickly, seeing nothing but blue sky. Before sighing in relief, she did not want a repeat of that! Still it was definitely better to have company up here, maybe she could convince Tony and Cap to come up and relax for once. A day of doing nothing would probably do them both some good.

All of the Avengers were interrupted from their activities by their communications cards. Hawkeye's face came into focus, a trashed building behind him. "Hey guys, Bigfoot and I kinda got into some trouble, woah" Hawkeye's face ducked out of shot and several laser beams shot across the screen, several arrows flew across in retaliation before Clint appeared again blood flowing from a cut across his temple, "We could use some help" "Clint!" Tony's voice "What's going on?" "Sure Stark let me just tell all these Hydra goons to wait for a sec while I call for backup…" Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring the chuckle of Wasp's that transmitted over the line. "We'll be there in a minute Clint, just…" He was cut off by a cry from the archer who was knocked out of view by a big green blur. The Hulk. "Hulk? What just happened?" yelled Tony. The Hulk then disappeared as an explosion blanked the entire screen out. When it cleared neither Hulk nor Hawkeye were anywhere to be seen. The image of smoke billowing out of several buildings flickered before cutting off entirely. Tony sighed so much for a relaxing day.

"Avengers assemble!"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Ironman, Thor, Captain America and Wasp got to the last known location of Hawkeye's communication card, the entire area was reduced to nothing but rubble. There were several small fires and glass shards from the windows littered the ground. There were several of Clint's arrows scattered around the place, and Wasp found his broken bow under a pile of rubble. Freeing it and lifting it she noticed the blood caked around it, clearly either Hawkeye had used it to hit someone, very hard, or… with it in her hands she turned to Thor, showing the Asgardian. Who lowered his head slightly, "Clint Barton is a true warrior, and I have faith that we shall find our compatriots unharmed and doing battle.

Steve was checking the area around several Hulk-shaped imprints in the ground and finally found what was left of Hawkeye's com card. He called Ironman down and both gathered up the pieces, at least none of their enemies would be able to hack into their communications of they had the card. Ironman had been scanning for life signs when Cap had called him down. He told himself that it was because everyone had moved on that he hadn't found any. Although part of him was starting to doubt that.

Steve turned to look at him, "Hulk might still have his card on him, is it possible to track that instead?" Ironman shrugged, "I'm not even sure if Hulk's latest card is even intact, the big guy tends to break them a lot, Jarvis, can you get a lock on the Hulk's com card?" Immediately a small map appeared on his helmet screen and several lines traversed across it showing that Jarvis was scanning.

Wasp and Thor came over to join them, Wasp holding up the broken bow, "Did you guys see Hulk tackle Hawkeye? Was it just me or did it look like he was attacking him?" "We don't know what happened, we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet" replied Cap, despite thinking the same thing. "Perhaps Enchantress is controlling Hulk again?" Thor asked.

"Sir, the Hulk's signal is weak but it is coming from 27 miles south-east of your current location" The map that was on his screen now had a blinking red dot on it. "Thank you Jarvis, Hulk's com card signal is nearby let's go" The others immediately took off, Thor grasping Steve's wrist with one hand and lifting him easily off the ground.

It took them several minutes to get to where the Hulk's signal was coming from, and as soon as they saw the rising dust cloud they knew that the not only had the Hulk moved here, but the battle had too. But there only seemed to be a few Hydra agents left. From the sky they could see that Hulk was in full on berserk mode. He took out the last of the Hydra agents before they could even land, throwing two of them through the last remaining building causing it to collapse on top of them.

"Well at least we know Hulk's okay, and angry, so more than okay" commented Tony.

They landed on the outskirts of the battle, Thor setting down Steve and calling out to Hulk "Ho Hulk! I must congratulate you on your victory!" The Hulk turned to glare at the four of them letting loose an angry roar, before moving over to a collapsed building and fishing an unconscious Hawkeye out of the rubble by his left wrist. Steve could see from his position that Hawkeye was not doing well, his right shoulder was dislocated, there was a growing dark stains on his chest and his head. He was completely limp in the Hulk's grasp, head resting on his chest. The ever present quiver was empty. "Hulk" called Tony "What happened to Hawkeye?" The hulk readjusted his grip on Clint, so now the archer's torso was gripped tightly in one of his huge fists, the purple clad arms contrasting his green fingers, and turned to face them, anger evident on his face.

"Hulk, calm down" tried Wasp "We're here to help now, we can help Hawkeye". She flew towards Hulk hovering just in front of his face. Hulk waved his free hand towards her, nearly swatting her out of the sky. "Hey!" She dodged it before moving back out of his range. "Hulk, tis wrong to treat a lady as such!" Cried Thor stepping forward and raising his hammer.

"Hulk!" Cap stepped forward to be level with Thor, "Stand down! We're not the bad guys here! Give us Hawkeye and we can help him"

The Hulk roared at them again, pulling back the hand with Barton in it, so he was further away from the Avengers. Tony who hadn't said anything for a while was watching the Hulk's movements, he hadn't seen him hurt Clint, but he wasn't relinquishing him into their care, surely he knew that he couldn't help him. But the Hulk was watching all of them with distrust. It worried him that the only one who could always get through to the hulk was hadn't moved at all during the confrontation.

Despite their apparent rivalry. The Hulk and Hawkeye had quickly became close, Hawkeye being the first person that fought against the hulk-buster units, and Hulk saying he would only stay if 'Cupid' did. Despite the fact that the others had tried to draw both of them more into the team, it seemed that Hulk was still a little untrusting thanks to the events that led up to his departure the first time, and Hawkeye was currently distrusting of everyone thanks to the Black Widow's betrayal. He hadn't spoken about it to anyone, but there were small indicators of his lack of trust that the others had picked up on. Hulk was the only one that none of these traits were displayed to, but for the life of him Tony couldn't figure out why. He'd read the accessible parts of Clint's S.H.I.E.L.D file, it seems he'd been partners with the Widow for years, and from what Stark had seen the younger man didn't know how to deal with her turning to Hydra besides seeking out revenge. But he hoped it wouldn't take years for Hawkeye to learn how to trust all of them.

Hulk seemed to sense the leader thinking about him, and switched his glare over to Ironman. Who calmly said "Hulk, you have to trust us" In response the Hulk pointed to a still smouldering area of the battle field. All the Avengers turned to look and when they turned back the Hulk and Hawkeye were gone.

"Well that went well" said Tony. "It seems to me that Hulk is a little unstable" replied Rogers. "And he's got Clint" Ironman ignored the response and walked over to where the Hulk had indicated. There were several familiar figures sprawled on the ground. The other avengers walked over and stood by his side. Wasp being the first to find words

"What the hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark didn't know what to think. The Avengers all stood by the spot that had been indicated by the Hulk, unable to comprehend what they were seeing. Lying on the ground in front of them were…themselves, exact copies of themselves, in their uniforms.

Ironman stepped forward, nudging the red and gold armour, which was lying at his feet, with his toe. It didn't move. "Is anyone else confused?" put in Wasp standing over her own clone. Tony didn't answer straight away, kneeling down to investigate the Ironman on the floor. On closer inspection there was a small device on the chest plate of the iron man suit, he prised it off and almost instantly the Ironman image shimmered before flickering away, revealing a Hydra agent in an armoured suit. It was clearly designed to look similar to Ironman's suit, but hydra lacked the technology to actually make it. "Someone went through an awful lot of trouble to make this look like me"

Following his example, Wasp, Thor and Captain America inspected their own clones finding the small devices and removing them, leaving them with three more Hydra goons. One similarly sized to Thor but with a suit to make it fly, the one that was similar to Cap had a shield but it wasn't made of the same material as Steve's, and the wasp impersonator had robotic wings attached to a vest. Steve leant down to each of them searching for a pulse. He shook his head at the others, indicating that the hydra agents were all dead.

"So I'm guessing the Hulk and Hawkeye were ambushed by…us?" asked Cap. Ironman nodded, "Well now we know why the Hulk didn't trust us, we could have been more hydra agents in disguise"

"That still doesn't explain why the Hulk attacked Hawkeye though" said Wasp. Tony sighed, she was right it didn't. As much as he'd hated to, he _had_ thought that maybe Hulk had finally given in to his rage, Barton could be _really_ annoying, and he wouldn't blame Hulk if he had just wanted to punch him. Stark had wanted to hit Clint so many times, he'd lost count. But if the Hulk hadn't attacked them and instead had pointed maybe he hadn't attacked Hawkeye either.

"We don't know what's going on, we can't jump to conclusions. That might not have even been Hulk or Hawkeye, they could be impersonators too" Ironman defended. "How will we know?" asked Wasp, "Unless we get close enough to find the weird device things, we have no idea whether they're our guys or not"

"Technology" complained Thor, "Your mortal technology surely causes more problems than it solves."

Tony sighed in his helmet.

The sound of rubble shifting caused the Avengers to turn around. A big green hand appeared between the clumps of concrete. "Hulk?" asked Wasp. She made to step forwards but Steve held her back. "We don't know whether that's our Hulk or not"

"How can they have someone who's the size of the Hulk to disguise? No Hydra agents are that big." mused Tony, "even finding someone Thor's size must have be nigh on impossible" "And Hank's the only one who knows how to make my stingers, no one else could have replicated that" added Wasp "There must be some way of knowing who's who."

A roar drew their attention back to the Hulk who had pulled himself out of the wreckage. "Jarvis can you scan him for the device?" "Still analysing the device sir, unable to perform a scan" "great"

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Tony "We cannot harm him unless we are sure that he is our foe" replied Thor, "We may have a bigger problem than that" remarked Steve, "If this _is_ our Hulk, then who took Clint?" "That is most worrying" replied the god. "Can't we deal with this situation first" said Wasp, as she shrunk down, hovering next to Ironman.

In response the Hulk that was currently with them roared again before charging towards them, fist raised and eyes angry.

"I don't think that's our Hulk"


	4. Chapter 4

Cap and Ironman dodged out of the way of the Hulk's incoming fists. Thor wasn't as fast and was sent flying backwards. Wasp flew around Hulks head, charging up but not shooting her stings. "I don't want to hurt you if you're our Hulk, but if you're not…" she trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air. Hulk swung at her and again she dodged.

"Jarvis you've got to give me some way of identifying who's who here!" yelled Tony. "Still analysing device sir. Estimated time to completion two minutes" Stark sighed, calling out to Thor as he flew back towards them, "You alright?" Thor nodded holding out a hand to summon Mjölnir. Cap moved towards the duo and regarded the Hulk who was currently engaged in trying to swat wasp.

"Any ideas?" he asked as he got to the others. "Keep him busy, Jarvis is preparing a scan to try and locate the holographic device the others had, see if Hulky over there has one"

"You know you haven't tried to swat this to me in ages" said Wasp whilst dodging the 'maybe' Hulk's huge fists, "I think the last time this happened was because I beat you in that Video game they made of us." Hulk suddenly stopped attacking, looking at Wasp, "I'll beat you next time Bug" Wasp relaxed, "So it is you, care to explain why you attacked me?" "You attacked me first" yelled the Hulk clenching his fists again.

"Analysis of device complete sir, it seems to be some kind of holographic projection device. Scanning Hulk now"

Thor and Cap looked on in amazement as Wasp slowly talked the Hulk down. "That looks like our Hulk to me" said Cap. Ironman nodded "Jarvis confirms that there's no device on him, that's our Hulk" Thor shook his head "Then what manner of foe has taken Hawkeye?"

"We don't know if it was our Hawkeye that was taken" replied Ironman. "But if it wasn't our Hawkeye, where is he?"

"What do you mean we attacked you! You just climbed out of that rubble and ran over swinging!" "How do you think I ended up in the rubble in the first place Einstein?"

Wasp motioned for Hulk to follow her and flew over to where the bodies of the Hydra agents were lying. "These guys attacked you not us, Tony found some weird device thing that made them look like us."

Hulk looks sceptical but doesn't lash out as the others walk over to join the duo, Ironman holding out the device for Hulk to see. He takes it in his massive hands before anger clouds his features and he crushes the device in his palm. "Hulk's gunna smash them all!" "And we shall join you in this battle Hulk" put in Thor "But first we need to find our missing archer"

Hulk spins round to face him so fast that Thor raises an arm in defence in case he's attacking. Instead the green eyes bore into his for a second before flitting around the area clearly searching for Hawkeye. When he comes to the conclusion that he can't see him he lets lose a roar and begins searching the nearby area, flinging the debris from the fight around looking for his friend.

When a particularly large piece flew past the avengers Steve stepped forward. "Hulk! Stand down! Making more of a mess will not help us find him" "Better than not doing anything" came the scathing reply. "Cap's right Hulk" said Ironman stepping forward so he was shoulder level with the Hulk. "We saw someone that looked like Hawkeye taken by someone that looked like you. I'm guessing the same Hulk-impersonator that attacked Clint when he called us for help."

Hulk turned to look at Tony, shaking his head confusedly, "Cupid didn't call for help"

"He didn't?" "That would make sense" put in Cap stepping forward to join them, "If they thought we were attacking them, why would he call us for help?" "So if it wasn't Hawkeye that called for help, then it was the non-Hawkeye?" asked Wasp clearly confused, "Why would anyone do that?"

Ironman turned to face the others, opening his face mask as he did so, revealing his serious expression. "To lure us here".


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness. Pain. _What have you got yourself into this time Clint?_ He tried to move his arms only for blinding pain to shoot from his right shoulder. _Oh yeah dislocated…damn_. He couldn't move his left arm either. It was held down by some kind of restraint. From the constricting pressure across his chest and legs these areas were also restrained. Most likely he was tied to a chair. His head ached fiercely, the room felt like it was moving, and he could feel congealed blood on his chest. _Man I hope I didn't piss Hulk off again_. Realising that he had yet to look around, Clint tried to open his eyes, only to discover that he was also blindfolded, and gagged. Wherever he was they weren't taking any chances that he was going to escape.

_Okay Clint, what do we remember? Hmmmm I was with the Hulk, there was a fight….of some sort and now I'm bound and gagged in god know where with god knows who, talking to myself in my head…great. Hulkie best come save me! _His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a heavy iron door being opened. Metal screeching against metal and footsteps getting closer. _I'm gunna guess it's too early to hope that they're here to rescue me._

His bonds were severed and several arms hauled him painfully to his feet, not caring about the dislocated shoulder or other injuries. "On your feet _Avenger_, we need you for a little demonstration"

"What do you mean to lure us here?" asked Wasp turning to look at Ironman and unconsciously shrinking down. "Think about it guys Antman and Panther aren't here, we have no idea where Hawkeye is, we're three avengers down already, plus this area has been totally trashed, there's nowhere to find cover and ahhhhhhh"

Electricity surged through the armour bringing Ironman straight down. The blue lights of his eyes flickered before going out completely. Cap stepped over to Tony holding his shield up and dropping into a defensive position, Hulk roared and spun trying to find where the electricity beam had come from, Wasp stayed small and charged up her stingers. Thor yelled out "Foe show yourself!" whilst charging up his hammer and stepping forward.

Another beam shot out this one bright green in colour and hit Thor sending him flying backwards, he landed in an unmoving heap. "Thor!" Wasp shot over towards him a yellow beam hitting her as she moved, she dropped instantly, landing on Thor's chest, also not moving. Hulk roared but instead of charging forwards as might be expected he jumped, straight up disappearing from view.

Leaving Cap entirely by himself, surrounded by his unconscious teammates and several Dozen approaching Hydra agents.

"You're outnumbered Captain, I suggest that you stand down"

The voice seemed familiar but Steve couldn't place it. He knelt next to Tony keeping his shield up with one hand and shaking Tony's shoulder with his other. "Stark! Wake up soldier, we need you right now" Silence.

"I've been planning this for a while Captain, they won't be any help to you, and in case you're wondering I have another beam designed to take out you and that green monster also. Shame the beast was cowardly and ran"

Realisation dawned the voice was Strucker. Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Damn he should have seen this coming. That was why Hawkeye was targeted as well, he had cost Strucker Hydra Island.

"Give it up Strucker, you've been trying to beat me since you were a kid, nothing's going to change now."

"Oh I beg to differ Captain." There was a pained cry and Steve looked up to see Hawkeye get pushed forward from a crowd of Hydra agents. He looked terrible, deathly pale, held up by the two Hydra agents gripping his arms, his uniform more dark red than purple. But Steve also knew that he might not be Hawkeye. This entire thing could be a trap that Clint would laughingly walk in on and then save them all. But that was probably wishful thinking, what he needed was a plan.

Strucker himself stepped forward so he was in line with Hawkeye and looked over towards the Captain. "As you can see I have the upper hand here"

"You don't hold a bargaining chip Strucker! That might not even be Hawkeye!" A sinister laugh was the Baron's reply. "I know you too well Captain, you would not risk doing nothing in case I do have the real Hawkeye"

He moved over to Hawkeye ripping the tape of his mouth. Hawkeye didn't flinch, directing a scathing glare at Strucker, a smirk set firmly on his face. "And what do you possibly have to be smiling at? Your team is down, you are useless without your bow. I have already won."

Without saying a word Hawkeye raised his eyes looking upwards. All the Hydra agents followed his gaze in time to see the Hulk land in their midst the shockwave sending everyone to the floor.

"HULK SMASH!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am aware that this chapter is short and I haven't updated in ages but I'm currently on work placement that requires me to be out of the house for like 14 hours a day, but still I apologise.

Without the Hydra agents to support him Clint fell to the floor. Landing on his dislocated shoulder and barely able to hold on to consciousness, as the pain swept through him. His vision was fuzzy and he couldn't tell if it was the world shaking or him. The sight of two green feet charging towards him was the last thing he saw before he was pulled down into unconsciousness. It must have been the world moving then.

Steve watched in awe as Hulk tore through everything in the path between him and Hawkeye. Roaring angrily as he did so. Throwing Hydra agents into the sky and not bothering to look where the landed, knowing that they wouldn't be coming for them again. Deciding not to waste any more time staring at the Hulk in Wonder, Rogers moved over to the downed members of the avengers. Pulling Ironman to his feet as his suit finished rebooting. "Good thing the Hulk's on our side" muttered Ironman as he regained his feet, glancing over at the Hulk, who was smashing anyone who got near.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked. "Strucker showed up with Hawkeye, at least I think it's Hawkeye, think you can scan him?" Stark nodded, flipping his helmet back down and turning to face the on-going battle. Steve moved on to Thor and Wasp.

Ironman Charged up his replusors and flew towards the Hulk, who immediately turned to face him with a growl. "Easy there big fella I just want to see if that actually is Hawkeye you're protecting" Hulk Moved slightly to allow Ironman to see Hawkeye but when he attempted to move closer he got in the way again. "Scan from there" he snarled. "Ironman shook his head. "Jarvis scan Hawkeye for the device" "At once sir". The sound of a gun charging up captured his attention and he turned to see several Hydra agents turning some sort of gun towards him. Probably the one that took him out a couple of minutes ago. As he charged up his repulsor Thor's hammer flew into the weapon causing it to explode. Thor himself flew over to land next to Tony. "Let us smite these dishonourable villains who would lure us from our home and ambush us and our friends!"

Ironman smiled under his helmet before holding out his hand to gesture that Thor should go first. "After you" Thor held out his hand and his hammer flew into it. He swung it around before flying into the surrounding mass of HYDRA agents. Swinging Mjölnir at the nearest man he sent him flying, knocking into two other agents and all three of them landing in an unmoving heap. A group of 5 agents moved in to surround him, aiming their weapons directly at him. They all fired at once and the Asgardian was hard pressed to block the shots with Mjölnir. One by one they stopped shooting as Wasp zapped them with her stingers. Wasting no time Thor held his hammer aloft and summoned lighting to strike at the Agents.

Re-joining the battle Steve moved over to Ironman, flinging his shield at Strucker as he did so. The leader of Hydra deflected it easily with his prosthetic arm, and Cap ran to intercept the shield. By the time he looked around again Strucker was gone. "Damn it, Strucker's gone! You finish scanning Hawkeye Tony?" "Jarvis update."

"Still scanning Sir. Estimated time until completion two minutes."

On a transport ship on his way away from the avengers and the battle, Strucker held a radio to his mouth. "Send out Hawkeye"

"Sir, the scan is complete. there is a device on Hawkeye"

"Guys, there is a device on Hawkeye, but as he doesn't seem to be in a position to fight with us, I think we should take him and find out where our Rogue archer is."

As Tony was speaking a purple arrow flew past his face, hitting the last Hydra agent and shocking him into unconsciousness with a discharge of electricity.

"Erm…never mind guys" Stark's one sided conversation drew the attention of the others. Who finished securing the Hydra agents and moved to stand around Tony. All except the Hulk, who was still guarding the unconscious Hawkeye.

"Hey Clint where you've been?" Asked Steve

"Sir, a secondary scan shows that this Hawkeye also has a device"

"Erm Cap? Both the Hawkeyes have the holographic devices. But Jarvis has detected that one of them isn't transmitting, he can't isolate the signal but one of them is our Hawkeye. We just have to find a way of telling them apart."


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Wasp. "They both look exactly the same, and that guy can use a bow and arrow, did you see that shot? He totally saved Tony" "No one can shoot like Cupid!" roared the hulk. "It doesn't matter either way the first Hawkeye has a dislocated shoulder, even if he wakes up we can't compare how they shoot. We need something else" replied Ironman.

"Well one of them only looks like Clint but one of them _is_ Clint right?" asked Cap, the others looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "So we just have to find something that only Clint would know, or that only our Clint would react to, then we'd know which one was ours"

"Okay people, think" ordered Tony, "Clint's been in the Avengers for how long now?" "Erm about a month and a half" replied Wasp, "So in that time what have we found out about him?"

Whilst the other avengers were talking the Hulk was standing over the unconscious Hawkeye, growling as the other Hawkeye moved closer. He wasn't sure what to think, he had been separated from the archer during the battle and unable to find him during the chaos, then as the fight had been drawing to a close he's seen Barton wave at him, standing on a pile of rubble, seemingly completely at ease, before notching an arrow an shooting an agent coming up behind the Hulk. Hulk's eyes had been draw to the movement of the arrow, following its flight up until the point where it embedded itself into the agent's chest. When he looked back Hawkeye had been fighting with another Hawkeye. Immediately he had started charging towards the two, stopping when he reached them, unsure what to do next.

One of them had looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green, and the other had taken this moment to dislocate his opponents shoulder, using a move that looked complicated. There was a cry of pain cut short by several punches to the chest and then one roundhouse kick to the head, and one Hawkeye was down. But the attacking Hawkeye didn't stop, drawing his bow and notching an arrow, it looked like he was going to kill the other. Hulk made to interfere only for Hawkeye to twist and fire the arrow at him, blasting him backwards and into a partially collapsed building. Rubble falling and leaving the Hulk dazed.

That was the last thing he remembered meaning that the Hawkeye that was currently walking towards him had attacked him with an exploding arrow, he couldn't be Cupid…could he?

"Maybe we need to see what input the Hulk has in this then? He's the one that Hawkeye seems to be the closest to." Put in Wasp. The group turned to look at Hulk who was currently glancing from one Hawkeye to the other. "It would seem Hulk is as confused as us" said Thor.

"Maybe" Said Ironman, "Maybe there's an easier way of doing this, why can't we just take a DNA sample of both of them? Or remove the devices? Maybe once the device has been removed from the person it's on it will stop transmitting?"

"Wait, wait, we can go subtler than that, our Hawk never sent out a message to us right?" "That's what Hulk said" replied Wasp. "Then why don't we tell him that we got his message and ask if he's okay or something?" The others seemed to consider this for several seconds, each turning to look at Tony as he was the leader. Ironman lifted his visor, allowing the others to see the smirk on his face. "Tricking people into giving away information, this is usually Clint's area of expertise." The others smiled "Let's go!" As one the avengers moved forwards towards both Hawkeyes and the Hulk.

"Hey Clint, we got your distress call, we got here as soon as we could, wanna share the story with the class?" Ironman said as the group got within earshot of the trio.

A groan came from the Hawkeye sprawled out on the floor. Everyone turned as he slowly regained consciousness. "Well that makes things easier" remarked Cap, stepping towards the downed Hawkeye. "Hey Clint we got your message" he spoke slowly letting the words sink in. Clint's brow furrowed and raised his left arm, to try and shield his eye. "Wha mess...age?" his voice cracked in the middle and Cap winced. Now that he was closer he could see the damage that had been done.

Hulk heard the Hawkeye at his feet, heard that he didn't know of the message and this provided more evidence against the Hawkeye that was all smiles as he walked over, he clenched his fist ready to smash him when he was close enough, only to stop short when he spoke. "So Big an' Green I get more of them than you again or what?" He definitely sounded like Cupid, and he spoke like Cupid too, using playful insults that weren't intended to be hurtful. But it couldn't be Hawkeye, Hulk growled again, but this time in anger at his own ignorance, how could he not know?

Stark pulled Steve to one side, "This clearly isn't working, I have a plan but I don't think the real Clint will appreciate it."

"Why not?"

"It involves finding someone from his past, someone who knows him well enough to be able to tell which one of them is him and which one isn't"

"So far I'm not seeing a downside"

"We need to find the Black Widow"


	8. Chapter 8

JayNinjaOfLightning15 this is for you to explain why they didn't just remove the devices, I read through my last chapter and realised that even though I had a reason for them no doing that in my head I hadn't written it in the chapter, so thank you for pointing it out!

"What? How are you even going to do that? Clint's the only one who's ever managed to find her. There has to be another way, besides we don't have time to wait for her to get here, one Hawkeye is a trained HYDRA agent! Who knows what the end game of this is, we have to stop it now!" said Steve.

"But it'll work! The two were partners for years! That's how Clint can find her. He knows her methods, he knows _her_, so she'll know stuff about him that no one else could possibly know!"

"If that's your plan Stark then you work on that, I'm going to see if I can find one of the devices and remove them, hopefully that will change one of them into whoever it is that they are and end this thing now"

As the words left Steve's mouth Hulk made his decision on which Hawkeye was which, and roared angrily at the Hawkeye that was not injured, stomping his feet and looking for all the world like he was about to charge. Thor and Wasp moved to intercept him, Wasp trying to placate the green giant with her words. "Hulk, we don't want to hurt Hawkeye, and we don't know which Hawkeye _is _Hawkeye at the moment, we need you to stay calm until we've worked it out big guy" But Hulk was beyond listening to reason.

The Hawkeye at Hulk's feet groaned as he felt the world moved with Hulk's angry stomping. It was this, Wasp noticed, that actually stopped his stomping, not her words or Thor stepping forward with his hammer raised. He stopped and moved back to Hawkeye, once again standing in his protective crouch over the archer.

Whilst this was all taking place, Tony had come to the conclusion that the only was the Black Widow was going to be able to help their situation would be over comms, unless she was conveniently, yet at the same time scarily, hiding on the edge of the battle field. Which was pretty unlikely, but this was the Black Widow…Deciding not to take any chances he figured that if he were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D, he would try and constantly monitor their communications, he decided to transmit a message on the restricted S.H.I.E.L.D frequency.

"Black Widow, if you can hear this and there is a part of you that regrets leaving Clint in solitary in the cube, then this is your chance to redeem yourself. We have a situation and Hawkeye needs our help."

There was no response.

Hawkeye came to with a groan, the world beneath him once again shaking. "Hulk" his voice was barely a whisper, but Hulk dutifully lowered his head and made eye contact with Clint, showing that he was listening. "Hey Jade Jaws, think you can get us out of here?" Hulk looked confused for a couple of seconds, eyes scanning over Wasp and Thor before fitting to Ironman and the approaching form of Steve.

He didn't want to abandon his team, but Hawkeye was his main concern, the archer had been the first one to fight with him, hesitating a second longer, he watched as Clint arched his back of the ground before slamming his body weight down on his shoulder, causing him to nearly black out again, but successfully relocating his shoulder. Barton felt better now that his shoulder was relocated, it still hurt like hell, but he now had almost full mobility in his right arm again. His head was killing and he was pretty sure that he had a concussion, plus he could feel a gash on his chest, it had scabbed over and was no longer bleeding but it stung. Deciding that he wasn't going to do anything to help himself by lying on the floor breathing harshly he tried to sit up. Only to be grabbed by two very big, very green hands.

Before he knew what was happening he felt the wind rushing past him and his stomach lurched at leaving the ground in a sudden almost vertical direction. Guess Hulk had decided to listen to him after all.

Steve could only watch as Hulk scooped up one of the Hawkeye's and leapt off towards the horizon. Not heeding any of the shouts from the avengers that followed after him. He turned in time to see Tony start talking animatedly seemingly to himself, but he then realised he was either talking to Jarvis or had, somehow, managed to get through to the Black Widow. Thor and Wasp moved over towards him.

"So Cap, what we gunna do now?"

Steve shrugged, eyeing the remaining Hawkeye as he made his way over to their group. He turned to look for Tony, who was by all accounts the leader of the Avengers and as such should probably be here, but Ironman just took off into the sky, and shot off towards the east, repulsors glowing.

"I guess we wait for our fearless leader to come back?"

"What about mean and green and that handsome devil who looked just like me?" All eyes turned to Hawkeye, before sharing glances amongst themselves. He definitely sounded and spoke like Clint, but they had no way of knowing. Steve heard a beep over his radio and knew that whatever was going to be spoken next was for his ears only.

"Steve, it's Tony, I got the Black Widow, we're on our way back to you, don't let either if of them out of your sight"

Steve moved away from the others whispering into his comm, "Yeah, that's kind of…not gunna happen"

_I apologise for the delay in updating, I have a lot going on right now and am also working on another story which should be up soon : )_


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean that's not going to happen? I've only been gone for 10 minutes? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Hulk did"

"Why does that statement not really surprise me?"

Captain America frowned, watching the remaining avengers and 'Hawkeye'.

"So what would you have me do?"

"Stay put Cap, I'll be there in 5! Don't let the other one out of your sight! Widow will be able to tell us if he's really Clint or not"

"Roger that"

"You know that's kinda funny coz your last name is…"

Cap disengaged his comm link before Tony could finish, he really needed to get out of the habit of saying that. He addressed the others, "So Tony's on his way back, we have to stay till local authorities get here to clean up, well try and track Hulk again later."

"Shouldn't we go after them now, that guy looked just like me! I'll admit I do cause quite a bit of trouble, but this could get really out of hand!"

All eyes turned to focus on the purple glad archer. "Orders are orders Hawkeye, Stand down till Tony and the authorities get here"

Just as Steve finished that sentence the sound of Tony's repulsors could be heard.

"Sounds like we won't have to wait long to get after that imposter then" smirked 'Hawkeye'.

"Why exactly do you need me again?" The Black Widow asked, clearly unhappy with her position in Ironman's grasp. "Hawkeye is your teammate should you not be able to tell whether it is him or not?"

Ironman frowned at this, it was true that Hawkeye was a member of his team, but the archer had been reticent to 'bond' with the others, with the exception of the Hulk. He was also the newest member, and if he was being honest, probably the easiest one out of them to try and imitate, after all he didn't actual have any powers. The thought made him pause, Clint was competent he'd give him that, he and the Hulk had managed to save the entire world from The Leader's plan to turn the entire population into gamma monsters. But he still seemed more…fragile than the rest of his team, and as the leader it was his job to worry about his team members.

"I should be able to tell yes, but Clint is not exactly forthcoming with his trust or any little detail about his life, we only learned that you were his partner when Fury told us" Natasha looked at him when he said that, a strange look on her face. Before looking away once she realised that she could not see through the mask, and she looked away.

Deciding that the conversation was not going to get any further than that, Tony increased his speed.

They landed several feet away from the other avengers, the Black Widow releasing her hold on him before they were even on the floor and strode towards Clint as though she owned him, her bright red hair almost obscuring the angry expression on her face. Almost but not quite. Her eyes scanned him continuously as she approached, trying to detect any signs of behaviour that Clint would display or any tells that this man was not who he looked like.

He smirked as she approached and that was all she needed. She stopped right in his face and smirked right back, all traces of anger gone from her face. She reached one of her hands up and pushed the mask back, revealing blonde hair. The others took this to mean that this was their Clint, after all why else would Natasha be acting like that, Wasp even started to fly forward to hug him. They were all starting to relax knowing that they were one step closer to solving this entire thing, when Tasha, charged up her bracelets and zapped him in the neck. The man crumpled with a small cry of pain, landing unconscious at her feet.

The other Avengers moved forward, as one, not knowing whether the Widow had attacked him because he wasn't Hawkeye or because she had betrayed him before and was simply doing it again.

She turned to look at Tony, just as Jarvis starting talking in his ear. "Sir one of the devices has stopped transmitting." Sure enough when Stark tore his gaze from Natasha the man now lying at her feet was obviously not Clint. The electricity from Natasha's bracelet had short circuited the device and the Hydra agent uniform was clear to see.

"How could you tell that wasn't Hawkeye?" Asked Tony "You only looked at him for a second!"

Tasha shrugged, "Clint would not have smirked at me. His face would have shown shock, he believes that I've betrayed him, and I've seen his reaction to betrayal before, smirking is not it! Also Clint has a small scar on his temple, he got it from one of our first missions, it's faded but it's there, however no one else really sees it due to the mask. This was obviously a clever disguise of Clint but the technology developed by Hydra is designed to work to copy the appearance of the individual. The person they want to disguise has to be of similar body size to the one they've scanned, it only scans what it can see not what's underneath, his scar must have been covered when Hawkeye was scanned"

The others only stared at her in shock. Her eyes hardened obviously not enjoying the scrutiny.

"If you are done here, I need to leave" Ironman turned to her again, glad that his mask was hiding the fact that his mouth was agape, although he felt like she knew anyway. "Erm thanks?"

Thor turned to look at Tony, "So where then are the Hulk and Hawkeye?"


	10. Chapter 10

I realise it's been a while since I updated and I apologise, I'm going to get this story finished in the next chapter which I'm already working on. So whoever it was in that review who told me to hurry up, don't worry you won't have to wait much longer promise! And thank you for getting my ass in gear, I appreciate it.

Black Widow turned to look at the Asgardian as he said this, a frown marring her features. "You mean you don't actually know where Hawkeye is?" her voice was angry and all of the avengers had to wonder why. If she had betrayed Clint and left him in solitary why was she so bothered that they didn't know where he was? As she scanned their expressions she seemed to realise that they all contained some trace of doubt and decided it was, again, time for her to leave.

"You mind dropping me off where I was Ironman?"

Unable to talk the leader just nodded and the two were soon on their way back.

Captain America watched them go, knowing that he was in charge whilst Tony was gone. He turned to the others and opened his mouth to speak, just as the hydra agent on the ground groaned. "Guess we get this guy to SHIELD? I'm sure wherever Hulk took Clint, he's safe. The big guy would never hurt him. It was the imposter that Hulk attacked not Clint. He must somehow be able to tell them apart…hopefully"

Hulk and Hawkeye landed with a thud outside the small house that the two had come to when they were preparing to stop the Leader and his gamma monsters. With a gentleness that belied his size and strength Hulk set Hawkeye down on his feet, not moving as the archer immediately toppled to the side, half standing half leaning against him. Before sliding down to sit slumped against his ankle.

'He needs help' It was Banners voice. 'You have to let me treat him Hulk. Strength isn't going to do him any good now, as soon as I'm finished you can come back just let me help.'

"No!" growled out Hulk. If he let Banner take control then who would protect them if they were attacked again? At his feet Clint raised a shaky hand to wipe at his face smudging the blood from his head, across his face. Some of it dripped down his neck to mingle on his chest with the blood seeping through his uniform. The Hulk stood for several minutes longer before letting Banner take over, green eyes and skin slowly fading into Bruce's much smaller body.

Hawkeye fell backwards once the Hulk was no longer supporting him, and blearily opened his eyes, surprised to see Bruce standing over him. "You're not gunna stab me with a needle again are you?" Bruce laughed. "Maybe, depends on how you behave, Hulk told me about you refusing treatment after getting whacked by that snake you know" Clint smirked in response before raising himself up slightly so he was propped up on his arms. Bruce helped him to his feet and then over to a chair. Once he was seated Hawkeye raised his arms up and smiled at Bruce, not a smirk for once but an actual smiled noted Banner.

"Do your worst Doc"

Ironman set the Black Widow down exactly where he had found her, it was a secluded warehouse on the outskirts of Detroit and he had to wonder if this was where she was hiding or if she had moved away from there when he was on his way.

"There you go" Ironman raised an arm to his head intent on rubbing it through his hair before he realised that he was in his suit. It was a nervous gesture that the Black Widow picked up on.

"Thank you Mr Stark", she stepped backwards away from him. Not turning her back on him, a clear sign of distrust, Tony remembered that Clint still did that sometimes and wondered if it was a shield agent thing. She stopped at the shadows of the building.

"Find Clint Tony"

Stark blinking in surprise at the assassin using his first name and when he opened his eyes she was gone. Guess she must have cared about the archer after all, on some level anyway. With a shrug Tony took off to get back to the others.

Black Panther and Antman were now back at the Avenger's mansion wondering where everyone had gone.

"Jarvis?" asked Hank.

"Yes Sir?" Questioned the AI,

"Where is everyone?" "Mr Stark, Miss Van Dyne, Mr Rogers and Thor are all en route to the Avenger's mansion ETA 5 minutes."

"What about Hawkeye and Hulk?"

"I am no longer able to track Mr's Barton and Banner" "What why?"

"Their cards have been destroyed"

"So are they okay?"

"Unable to determine"

Hank stood arguing with the AI for the entire time it took Tony and the others to get back to the mansion.

"Tony what the hell is going on?" asked Hank, clearly concerned, "We weren't even gone for a week! How do you always manage to find some variety of trouble?"

Panther stood coolly beside the scientist letting him rant, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "They will be unable to tell us until you let them Hank" Blushing Pym was quiet. Giving Tony, who was completely unaccustomed to not being able to get a word in edgeways, time to talk.

"It complicated to explain Hank, just bear with me and I'll sort it out, we may have…misplaced Hawkeye and Hulk but they'll come back. At some point, we can't track them using their cards coz they're broken but I can set Jarvis on a CCTV hunt and see if we can find them but I wouldn't get your hopes up." He held his hand up to silence Antman when he opened his mouth, "We _will_ find them Hank, just give me some time"


	11. Chapter 11

It turned out that Tony had no way to track the Hulk or Hawkeye and he was growing more and more frustrated with his lack of success. Jarvis had been silenced, which was unusual for the genius normally Jarvis was his sounding board for his crazy ideas, without the computer rejecting his more wild ideas there was no telling what his next tactic for locating their two missing team members would be.

Hank for his part had decided that all he could do was give Stark the time he had requested, whilst talking to the various flying ants that passed by asking if they had seen a purple clad archer and a raging green monster. He felt bad for describing the Hulk as so after he and Panther had been informed of what had happened and how Hulk had actually attacked an imposter and saved all of the avengers when Baron Von Strucker had loosed his lasers. But he didn't think describing Hulk as a hero to the ants would help in finding him.

As the days passed all of the Avengers began to get more and more concerned with their missing comrades. That was why when Hulk landed outside the front door on day 5 all of the avengers were shocked. Hawkeye was on his back and neither of them looked injured or overly concerned at the fact that all of the Avengers were staring at them jaws agape. It was Tony who stepped forward.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Hawkeye dropped to the ground from Hulk's back landing lightly on his feet. Moving around Hulk to face Tony. "Jade-jaws and I were just attacked by people who looked, spoke and acted like you, I was injured, Hulk was furious. We needed a couple of days of rest and relaxation before coming back."

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't have contacted us to say' don't worry guys we're fine and we'll be back in a few?'"

"Well Hulk's not great at using technology and I was in a mini-coma. So we…" He was cut off before he could say anything else by Ant-man rushing forward and grabbing his arms, "You were in a coma?" Hawkeye shrugged like it was no big deal, the movement having the added bonus of forcing Hank to remove his hands. Before taking a step back towards Hulk, who growled menacingly as Pym tried to approach again.

"Okay" Placated Tony, "You're forgiven, just next time let us know before dropping of the radar". Wasp, Thor, Panther and Captain America all nodded their agreement. Being caught between an angry Tony and worrying Hank had not been a fun place to be for any of them. "And what's this about you having a scar on your temple?" Clint looked at Stark clearly surprised that he knew that.

At that moment an alarm sounded. "Jarvis you can talk again, what's going on?" "Thank you Sir, there is an A.I.M attack taking place at the university research lab. Your presence is requested."

Hank turned back to Hawkeye, "Don't even think about it, Clint, you are not going out there!" "Clint smirked before jumping onto Hulk's back again and yelling

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Hulk leapt off towards to University and the two soon disappeared from sight, the others except Tony following. Who stood stock still for several seconds before running to get his Ironman suit muttering, "That's my line!"

This is the longest thing I have ever written so if it tapers off towards the end I apologise, hopefully I can work on this as I write more stories.

If your still with me from the beginning, Thank you for reading, I appreciate your reviews and support.


End file.
